Aftermath
by LydeaBlaze
Summary: Nyra, Elanore and the Pure Ones fled St. Aegolius. Nyra is moruning and they return the following day. Nyra retreats to her bedchamber to cry. Kludd returns and Elanore first finds him. He has donned the helm over his burnt face. He then goes to Nyra and he tells her his feelings and what he wants. Could this be the start of something big for Nyra and Kludd and for The Pure Ones?


Aftermath

The battle was ferocious, many wounded, but none like what happened to one. There was a great battle in St. Aegolius that night. The Guardians were led into a trap, which has been planned out as revenge for The Battle of the Ice Claws and redemption. However, this redemption went sour when four owls showed up and freed the Guardians from the fleck trap. This lead to an epic battle, but aside from that… There were two duels going on while this was fought.

Soren, one of the members of The Band, was watching the battle unfold after being told to stay behind. Among all of the insanity and anarchy, Soren saw his brother, Kludd. He then flew into the battle to try to find him. However, this turned into a fight as Kludd grabbed his brother's claws and threw him into a branch. They then fought in a battle, which seemed to be a way for Kludd to say that he was sick of his brother and unleashed the envy he had within him. The burning forest a backdrop to their battle as Kludd's anger is unleashed. By the end… Kludd had broken his wing and he got Soren to help him… before he tried to kill him and was dropped into the fire because the branch he had hold on gave way. Unable to fly, Kludd plunged into the inferno.

Meanwhile, two legendary rivals were fighting a bitter fight. This was revenge… Metalbeak, once known as Surtr before his beak was clawed off and his eye, blinded, was fighting against his counterpart and enemy, Ezylryb, once known as Lyze of Keil. In that same battle, Ezylryb lost a talon on his left claw, replaced with a prophetic, like Metalbeak's beak was. Before the brothers fought, Metalbeak acted defeated when his wife, Nyra, tag teamed by ramming Ezylryb away from her mate. After Soren saw his brother fall to his demise, he took a flaming branch to go and help his hero. He flew there carrying the branch and fought Metalbeak. In the end, Metalbeak was impaled on Soren's flaming branch, and he met his end. Nyra watched on before she left in haste.

Now… Hiding out in the higher canyons, Nyra and her remaining soldiers are marooned. It has been only a few hours and her soldiers do not know what to do. Elanore, the 14-year-old apprentice and General of the Pure Ones, is trying to keep order with her troops while Nyra secludes herself away.

"Soldiers, please. Silence." Elanore says, trying to keep order

"It is no use." Morin, her vice and a more experienced Pure One says, "We're sprinked."

"Shut up!" Elanore screeches withholding tears, "I know that… we have been defeated and… we have lost, but that gives you no right to say that!"

"Oh… I'm sorry, Mademoiselle Elanore." Morin says, considering her emotions

Elanore goes off and enters the makeshift hollow that Nyra has set up. She is just sitting there, doing nothing. Nyra has never felt so alone, so lost. Her heart is shattered into a million pieces and there is no way that it could be repaired, like a broken vase.

"Nyra, it is going crazy out there." Elanore exclaims

Nyra turns her head slowly and coldly says "I could notice, Elanore Camille Brix. I'm not deaf."

Elanore walks over to her and she places her wing, well, tries to since she is small and 12 years younger than she is.

"Look, I am just as upset as you for losing Metalbeak, but we have to deal with what we are going to do next." Elanore says before she tears up "I'm scared, Nyra. The Guardians took Metalbeak from us and… We aren't back at St. Aegolius and…"

Nyra holds Elanore close in a comforting hug as tears fall from her eyes too. Elanore has been an apprentice of theirs since she was nine. She has become like a daughter to Metalbeak and Nyra and she thinks of them like her parents. She lost her father when she was young and Metalbeak took that place in her life He taught her everything she knows. As for Nyra, she was a young owl when she joined the Pure Ones. She was still young herself, but she was an adult, unlike Elanore who was nearing the end of her fledgling. Memories of happy times return to Nyra's mind, memories so sweet, some even saucy. Why did the mighty king have to die? Why did that bastard Soren have to have the flaming stick? Thoughts like that circulate through her mind.

"Elanore…" Nyra sadly says as she asks, "Have you seen Kludd?"

"No, milady." Elanore replies sadly "Not since the fight."

Nyra sighs sadly, as she looks down. Kludd was another of her apprentices. He was a promising student who Nyra had presented in front of Metalbeak. If anything, she had a slight crush on him, though he is 17, if anything, almost 18 and she is 26, nine years apart from each other. He was a strong owl who had discipline and wanted to be a part of the Pure Ones. Elanore herself had not seen an owl like Kludd before, who was ambitious and passionate. She had seen Kludd catch the bluebird when she was walking by the training grounds. She was impressed. As General, she follows Nyra's orders and is in charge of the troops most of the time. Kludd was one of the few that behaved properly and addressed her correctly either as "Lady Elanore", "Mademoiselle" or even "General". Usually she would have to correct them.

Elanore remembers why she is here as she says, "Nyra, you need to address the troops they won't listen to me and they need someone to tell them what will happen."

"I can't… It is just hard to find any strength inside. I feel so… empty." Nyra sadly replies

"Nyra, please." Elanore begs "I understand your pain, but things are bizerk out there. You are our leader now and… they won't listen to me or Morin."

"Fine." Nyra answers, "When we get back to St. Aegolius, you, yes, you, Elanore, are in charge."

"I understand. You need your time." Elanore says

Elanore walks out of the room and Morin is merely just sitting there while they all are discussing amongst themselves. They have calmed down a bit, but not too much. Nyra is still sitting in the makeshift hollow of hers quietly. What do I do? How do I do this? I have never been so lost. Those are the thoughts looming around her mind. Then, just as things look bleak, she has a slight moment of realisation. She then exits out into the crowd, as this realisation will not last long. They are all still talking before Nyra is at the head of the room with Elanore and Morin.

"Quiet!" Nyra orders, prompting everyone to shut up and listen, "Look, we have seen defeat… I have seen my… mate die… Nevertheless, we must remain strong. When we return to St. Aegolius, Elanore is in charge as… I want my time to recover."

"When will we return, Queen Nyra?" Morin asks

"Tomorrow night. We will stay here and return at dusk." Nyra replies before she walks off with her head in her wings

Elanore looks with a sad look to her queen before she turns to face her soldiers and orders them to keep strong over day as they are returning in the morning. She then disappears to where Nyra is and she is crying. Elanore gives Nyra a comforting hug as tears start to fall from her eyes too. That day is rough. Nyra cannot sleep and Elanore refuses to sleep, to keep a close eye on Nyra. When Elanore is asleep, Nyra contemplates thought…

"_I can't help but feel as though everything is gone. My mate of these years, my second apprentice who just blows me away… I guess there is nothing left. Only Elanore and I left. I just cannot find the strength to go on. How will I live up to being ruler of the Pure Ones?" Nyra soliloquys to herself_

Nyra thinks back to the scene again and remembers all of her memories with Metalbeak. How could she just carry on from this? After all, she is a she-owl under all the bravado she had worked up. It comes second nature to her to have emotions, but she just feels like she is all alone in a never ending forest, trying to find a way out, but tall trees block her way and halls of forest trees just seem to go on and on. She says she will need her time, but is it really worth it when you know that you have nothing besides soldiers and one last apprentice.

Next evening comes when the sun goes down. Nyra and Elanore, with the rest of the Pure Ones return to St Aegolius. The forest fire has burned out and the base emptied of all the owlets they had captive in their plot to take revenge and then take over the world…

_Earlier, Kludd was in the forest fire, his wing broken and one side of his face burning. It was sheer agony. He placed his head in a nearby puddle and his face stopped burning. He looked into the water and saw what damage that happened. He saw Nyra and the Pure Ones leaving overhead. He would have joined them, but his wing just stopped him. Guardians had left an hour later with the owlets and Kludd made his way, while writhing in pain, back to St Aegolius…_

Nyra and Elanore land in the courtyard as they survey what happened. Sharing a grimace, Nyra and Elanore start walking around. Vivid images remain in their minds of the battle as they look up into the dark clouds. They walk past the closed doors of the throne room. They just don't want to open them, fearing what is on the other side would still be there.

"Elanore Camille." Nyra says

"What is it?" Elanore replies

"I told you that, when we get back, you are in charge." Nyra says

"Just go and rest, Nyra. I'll take care of this. Don't worry." Elanore assures her

"Thank you." Nyra softly says with a sad smile

Nyra then walks off as Elanore stares at her with empathy and pity. She then prepares herself for the worst as she enters the throne room. Meanwhile, Nyra returns to her hollow. She just lies on her bed with the curtains pulled across. Gentle candlelight lights the room as Nyra cries tears of mourning coming from her beautiful blue eyes. She would give anything to have her mate back, or even her apprentice, Kludd.

Meanwhile, Elanore had entered the throne room and a white sheet was places over the body of their king. The helm is gone. Elanore thinks to herself who could have done this. She thinks that the Guardians didn't do it, so who else would. Another set of doors open at the side of the room and Elanore turns her head to see if it is Morin, but what she sees shocks her fervour.

"Kludd?" Elanore whispers in shock

Kludd walks in with the helm of Metalbeak on his head. Elanore walks over and she looks at him.

"My Glaux it is you." Elanore says before she asks, "What happened to you?"

"Just a little fire. Just a fight…" Kludd replies

Elanore takes off the helm and she is quite horrified at what she sees. His whole half of his face is burnt, scarred for what could be the rest of his life. She gently touches his shoulder and he yelps in pain.

"Sorry." Elanore says

"Where is Nyra?" Kludd asks, "She left with you, right?"

"Nyra is grieving at the moment." Elanore replies "Tears falling from her eyes like the rain from the sky."

"Where is she, Lady Elanore?" Kludd asks

"In her bedchamber, but we should get that wing checked out." Elanore replies as she tries to lead him away and he resists. "Come with me, you are injured."

"I am going to see Nyra." Kludd replies as he picks up the helm, walks off and closes the doors with a rude slam

"The arrogance of some owls." Elanore exclaims as she stares at the door

Kludd, carrying the helm, makes his was around the base. Owls take heed of him and they just stare. Some think it is blaspheme to be carrying the helm of their deceased king. Some are surprised that he is alive. He then finds Nyra's room and he orders the guards to let him in. They then poke their head in after a knock.

"Queen Nyra." A guard says

"What is it?" Nyra asks between sniffs

"Someone is here to see you." The guard replies

"Who?" Nyra asks

"Nyra! It's me, Kludd!" Kludd yells from the door

"Kludd?" Nyra says

She walks up to the door, opens it fervour, and sees Kludd and she is shocked, surprised… and relieved? Nyra looks at him and he is hurt and holding the helm of her deceased mate and their king.

"What happened to you? Where were you?" Nyra asks

"I ran into someone in the battle…" Kludd replies as he enters her room and the door closes behind them and places the helm down

"Who?" She asks "And why are you carrying the helm of… you-know-who."

"My brother… Soren." He replies

"He did this to you? Kludd…" She says as she places her wings on his face and touches his wing carefully "…Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, milady." He replies, "I have something to say and I want you to hear me out."

"What is it?" She asks

"Nyra… I know how tough this must be for you. Look at your eyes, they are bloodshot from crying. I… um…" He starts to say before he loses his train of thought

"Continue, please." She orders

"I… I want to help you and… heck… I just… I just…" He says before he loses his thought again

"Just get to the point." She impatiently says

"I want to rule the Pure Ones, for you. When I see tears coming from your eyes, I understand that you lost someone important and… Hagsmire… I… I like you, Nyra." He finally outs before he realises what he just said. He just said something that could easily earn him a slap to the face or worse.

Nyra stares shocked and her cheeks are turning red. She does not know why. Why is this happening?

"Kludd… You…" She struggles to get a sentence together

"You are one of the reasons as to why I became a Pure One. You taught me everything I need to know…" He then says before he realises "Oh sprink. Why can't I just talk to you?"

"You… like me?" She blushes before she realises, stops and clears her throat

"I do." He replies

She places the helm on his head "It seems fitting for you. It covers your scarred face well."

"So you aren't mad or anything?" He asks

"What? Why would you say that?" She replies with a hint of shock

"I just said something that would make you want to hit me. I usually see a few soldiers who have a crush on you and I hear that they would go missing if they ever would have done something or whatever." He replies

"Kludd… Just seeing that you are alive makes me happy. I thought you were dead and… I… I like you too. Besides, you are a soldier of your word and you are the most disciplined and loyalest soldier I have ever trained." She smiles

"I would rather be a Pure One…" He smiles

"You will be our king… Kludd. And… Thank you." She replies

Nyra opens the doors to a balcony overlooking St Aegolius and the canyons that surround it. Kludd steps out with her and there are soldiers below them in the courtyard.

"Soldiers." Nyra says gaining their attention "All hail your new king, Kludd."

They all look at her confused and baffled. They then look and Kludd is nearing the helm of Metalbeak. They discuss amongst themselves as to why their queen chose him.

"Shut up!" Kludd orders as a hush come across the crowd as he begins his address "Tonight marks a start of a new era of the Pure Ones. The Guardians of Ga'Hoole defeated our former king. We will someday kill the Guardians and make them pay. We will also soon defeat the owl who did this to me. Who let me fall into blazing fires, who burnt my face. I talk of a traitor to the Tyto race named Soren. We will rise from the ashes and start anew. We will rage war against the Owl Kingdoms and take them all over. We will defeat the Guardians once and for all!"

A roar of arrival through cheering and chanting comes from the soldiers. Nyra looks at Kludd and she thinks to herself that she had made the right choice for their new king. Kludd turns to face Nyra.

"Nyra… What do you think?" He asks

"Revenge shall be ours." She replies

"Perfect…" Kludd replies as he faces the crowd of soldiers


End file.
